Atemu The Male Model
by theblueeyedDragonMaster2010
Summary: Atemu begins to find out that his world is going to turn drastically around by his modelling career. Will he find love? Or heartbreak? A X Y  I'm not good at summaries Mature
1. Atemu The Male Model

This chapter is called Atemu The Male Model. This is a short but quick description of what Atemu's career is. Forget about Yugi and Atemu ever meeting or the gang. Forget about all that stuff because this will twist everything. Do not read chapter one is you hate Yaoi because that's what will consist in my next chapter. Please review tell me what you think. Sorry it is short but I wanted to give you a little without giving too much hehehe. So read on.

* * *

Atemu stood in his office. He stood in the nude looking at the people who came in. Camera men and directors came in to look at the situation they were going to deal with. Atemu stood frozen with a pinkish blush across his face.

He thought he was auditioning for a shampoo advert. Instead they chose him for a gay magazine. Atemu had been living alone in an apartment just up the road from the game shop. He felt the warm heat hit his skin as he tried to cover himself.

One of the male camera men looked at him and gave him some poses he should follow. Atemu knew that even though he had mistaken this for a shampooing advert he had to do as he was told. Atemu made some poses he was told to do even making his own up which they seemed to love.

Atemu had noticed that even though they were taking picture from the front he always had something in the way to cover himself which wasn't so bad. Atemu had lost his voice years ago so he couldn't speak nor even groan moan or whine. He was a 'mute'

The day came to a close. Atemu was beginning to grow colder each second because one of the directors broke the heating. After work the people left the room as he was left to get changed.

Setting off to find himself clothing that would look normal. He decided to wear a short sleeveless black tight top which gave him definition in his looks showing of the flat stomach he had along with the muscles from his arms.

Atemu liked to be matching so his trousers were also black. They were tight but not that tight to show off a bulge if he so happened to gain a boner. Wait what was he thinking? The Pharaoh of Egypt well former pharaoh thinking of such things like that was inhuman. Well so was his job.

A start where he would probably regret his actions. He knew he wasn't gay at all. Not in the slightest so he hoped he didn't have to make a duo with anyone.

* * *

Well that was the short chapter. I promise the second chapter will be better. Each chapter will come each week unless I feel good enough to give you two in one week. Don't forget to review and stay tune for what will become of Atemu. I will be doing my profile up so follow me a lot and I'll mention you in my profile. Thanks everyone for reading.


	2. Love At First Sight?

So this is Chapter 2 of Atemu The Male Model. This Chapter is called Love at first sight. Now in this chapter forget about Atemu ever meeting Yugi. In this they are strangers. This is a warning. Do not read if you don't like Yaoi or rape. Please review and tell me what you think. This is a bit longer then the first chapter. Please review and give me your views ^^

* * *

A few weeks passed as Atemu was starting to like his new job. He had been a huge hit coming back day after day for more pictures. Life couldn't be going better for him. Until today. He came into work going to his office. He had stripped down near to nude before he was disturbed.

Atemu looked up at his boss and gave a smile wondering what was going to happen. He then looked at a shorter male who also entered the room fully dressed. He looked like a spitting image of Atemu. He wore a blue plain T-shirt and some black ragged bottoms. He looked like a scuff, like he was just picked up from the streets though he wasn't. He had tri-coloured hair just like him though his bangs were shorter. He could have been mistaken for his son.

Yugi hung his head low. He refused to do this but his parents thought nothing of ignoring his pleads. Atemu's boss Sherman looked at them and then smirked.

"Atemu this is Yugi he'll be in the photoshoot with you today." Atemu stood there kind of disgusted with having to do a duo with another man. Especially someone who looked like his son! "I'll leave you alone for a bit to get to know each other."

Sherman saw Atemu's haking of the head in protest but ignored it and left the room closing the door behind himself and locked it so they couldn't escape. Atemu looked at Yugi and eyed him to examine his attire. He was a scruffy boy but he looked underage. Still cute though.

Atmu shook his head trying to rid himself of the thoughts he was gaining from the male. How could he? He was straight like a ruler...wasn't he? His thoughts had gotten the best of him as he didn't see Yugi walk towards him. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he had heard Yugi speak.

"Ummm... Nice to meet you Atemu..." Yugi tried to sum his sentence without sounding scared but his voice was shaky giving his emotions out to Atemu. Atemu couldn't speak so he just nodded and looked at the male slowly.

Yugi had been told that Atemu couldn't speak from Sherman so he knew it would be difficult to see the males true feelings about doing this duo. Yugi sounded innocent. His eyes wasn't as narrow as Atemu's.

Atemu stood in his blue pokka dot boxers and then looked at him eye distance. Atemu could see his fear as he couldn't help but smile which seemed more like a smirk to some. What was this feeling welling up in Atemu. Was it true? Did love at first sight exist?

Yugi didn't agree with the smirk he was recieving and stood back as he looked at him cocking an eyebrow. "Atemu are you okay?" Yugi asked as he stepped back again each time he stepped back Atemu stepped forwards until Yugi hit the wall.

This didn't stop Atemu he carried on forwards until he was face to face with him. Yugi felt slightly uncomfortable with the situation. He looked down trying to avert his eyes away from the males red orbs to be greeted with a full sight of something sticking up trying to escape Atemu's boxers.

Yugi's eyes widened trying to run away being grabbed ruffly by Atemu and pressed against the wall. Atemu had grabbed Yugi out of instinct. He wasn't gay. He kept telling himself in his head but his body refused to agree with him. The pain began to get unbearable as he had to relief himself somehow. His body seemed to be moving itself.

He threw the male down with his grip and straddled his waist so he couldn't escape. Yugi protested over and over shouting for help though Atemu knew it wouldn't help. Atemu made no time stripping the male of his clothes throwing them in different directions.

'I want him...No I don't' He tried to argue with himself in his mind ignoring the screams and kicks that Yugi was lashing out. Once Yugi and Atemu was naked Atemu pushed him onto his stomach. Reaching over he grabbed Yugi's member and gently rubbed him. Even though the screams from the male was piercing his ears making him become slightly deaf he noticed it didn't take Yugi long to get hard or himself for that matter.

Yugi's eyes swelled up with tears gripping the carpet. Nothing was going to stop him. Like Atemu he tried telling his body he didn't want this but it disagreed terribly. Yugi's eyes widened as he gripped the carpet harshly feeling something thick and hard penetrate him. Yugi couldn't help but scream out in pain.

Atemu tried telling himself to stop but he couldn't. Thrusting into the male he couldn't help but smirk seeing the beautiful flesh underneath him squirming free. Was he even human? He didn't even know if the other was old enough for this but right now what was done was done.

Atemu pushed his chest against Yugi's back interwhining their fingers into one nipping Yugi's neck. Yugi felt the pain disappear from his body turning into pleasure. He didn't want this but he couldn't help but love the new sensation he was experiencing. Yugi gave a shout and a moan feeling his prostate being hit directly.

Atemu smirked at his success as he continued to thrust multiple times. He tried to echo Yugi's moan but no sound came out. He breathed heavily as he thrusted going deeper and thrusting harder into him rubbing Yugi's member harshly. Atemu came close to climax hearing Yugi's moans was too much for him. Without warning Atemu released deep inside him as he shook violently as he did. He felt sticky substaince on his hands as he heard Yugi moan.

Atemu panted as so did Yugi. Yugi had cum over Atemu's hand feeling his knee's and hands growing heavy. Atemu withdrew as he removed his hand around Yugi. Atemu looked at the cum covering his hand as he looked at the carpet . He sighed in relief as he noticed none has gone on the carpet. He sniffed the cum and took a gently lick. Atemu nearly threw up at the taste. He walked over to the desk and grabbed a towel wiping his hand and looked at Yugi putting the towel back in the draw.

He walked over to see if Yugi was okay. Yugi was still panting as Yugi looked at Atemu and with the last bit of energy he had growled at him and began to cry slapping him around the cheek. "Did that make you feel good?" Yugi asked as he crawled into a corner hugging his knee's as he cried.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. Oh Atemu is such a bad person for doing them things. xD What will this lead too. Will Yugi finally fall for him or will something else happen. Stay tuned. Please review and tell me what you think. 2 reviews will get the next chapter. More if possible ^^ Until next time buy Atemu's porn magazines xD


	3. The Truth

Hello this is chapter 3 of Atemu The Male Model. This chapter is called The Truth. In this chapter it will tell you all about the... Lol I nearly gave it away xD Anyway read on and I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

* * *

Atemu looked at Yugi placing his arms around him and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. They were at the gameshop. Solomon was out on his tour and Yugi cuddled into Atemu's arms. It was christmas and everything was going beautifully. The tree was up holding the decorations. The angel stood high on top of the tree towering down on the living room. Snow was falling outside heavily which didn't seem to bother them. They were in love and nothing could come apart of them.

Yugi looked at Atemu and purred softly enjoying the warmth they shared. "Atemu?" Yugi suddenly snapped up as he looked at him with innocent red crimson eyes. Atemu turned his head to avert the cuteness as he chuckled. "What my Hikari?" He knew he would do anything for Yugi even if it meant he would go to the end of the earth for him.

Yugi smirked and wrapped his arms around the slend yet muscular figure he was sitting on gently kissing the older males neck. "Do you love me?" Yugi asked as he knew the answer anyway. He just loved to hear the answer and he loved it when Atemu would tell him he was the most important person in the world.

"Of course I do. You make my whole world spin round." He answered with a very greeting smile chuckling a little from the kiss to his neck.

"Then would you wait for me?" Yugi asked as he blushed feeling the eyes of the other greet his with their warm embrace.

"Of course I would. I wouldn't take advantage of you until you were ready then..." Atemu smirked thinking of the possiblities of what he could do with his little light. All that thinking Atemu didn't see the light nip his neck and with a yelp he came back to reality.

"It's not funny Atemu, We've been together for a year now and I feel as if you'll grow tired of waiting..." Yugi ended with a whisper. It was clear he was about to cry as Atemu held him close and tried to reassure him.

"Why would I grow tired of waiting? I already have the most beautiful thing in the world. If I have to wait 5 or10 years I would as long as you were mine I don't care you know that." He heard a sniff off Yugi as he picked his head up looking at him with a small smile.

"You always know what to say Atemu." Yugi whispered and cuddled closer. His lips coming closer into contact with Atemu's just about inches away from kissing before... Bleep Bleep Bleep.

* * *

Atemu woke from his dream which seemed like it was real. His eyes shot over the phone and then sat up answering the phone and held it up against his ear. He heard what his boss had said and then hung the phone up looking at the bed opposite the room where Yugi was sleeping.

Sherman had made them an accommodation 3 weeks ago where they worked. Unfortunately for Yugi and fortunate for Atemu they had to share a room. Most nights Atemu would have his fun session with Yugi though his dreams seemed very realistic to be true. Did that actually happen? If so thenwhy didn't he remember any of it or even Yugi for that matter.

Atemu rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got up getting ready before waking Yugi up. He shook Yugi before recieving a blow to the face by Yugi who growled and sat up. "Don't touch me!" Yugi protested as he struggled out of bed and passed Atemu who was lying on the floor holding his nose.

An hour passed as Atemu and Yugi was fully naked posing for their pictures. Atemu had to hold Yugi in certain area's which he knew Yugi would end up trying to beat the shit out of him when they got back to the room. They did a picture where Atemu held Yugi round the wait lying on the floor. A slim piece of quilt covered the males genital area leaving the imprint in the sheet.

They got back to their room as Yugi hit Atemu hard around his cheek leaving a red mark. "Don't touch me." Yugi shouted as he turned and walked back to his bed and sat on it in the corner hugging his knees. Atemu watched Yugi and then sighed sitting on the bed alongside him thinking about placing his hand on his shoulder thinking bad of it so he avoided it.

Atemu saw Yugi's glare as he looked forwards. He swallowed and forced his words out. "Yugi...I love you" He stuttered as he tried to pronounce the words. His voice was weak but Atemu looked at Yugi. He was surprised himself that he could actually speak, well say those special words he had been wanting to say each gave a small smile.

Yugi looked at him stunned a little before putting his hand up and then quickly and sharply hit him around the cheek making his red mark even redder. Atemu soon held his cheek in surprise as he didn't expect the next thing to happen. He found his lips onto the males as Yugi kissed him.

Atemu looked at him when Yugi broke the kiss as he had tears falling from his eyes. "I'm so sorry for hurting you." Yugi looked down as he pressed his hands over his eyes. "I only did it to protect you, I shouldn't have used the puzzle against you. I shouldn't have erased your memory. I shouldn't have put you through the stuff I did." Atemu felt confused. The kiss surprised him but the confession Yugi was making made no sense at all... unless his dreams were true.

Atemu tried forcing other words out but they got stuck as he placed his hands around him and cuddled him. Yugi looked up at him sniffing knowing he had a great deal to explain.

"I got angry at you because I saw you with Tea. I thought that you maybe had a thing for her. I got jealous and used the puzzles power to try and make you forget about Tea but you forgot about me and how to speak too. I thought that if I could find you I'd see you again but..." He turned his head a little away from him. "I saw you here and I couldn't just tell you what happened." He looked at him and quickly slapped hischeek again his red mark going redder.

Atemu looked at him as he moved away so he didn't get hit again. He was beginning to think Yugi just liked to hit him. Yugi looked at Atemu and then down. "You promised you would wait fr me. I knew I did wrong but you raped me. You promised!" He began to yell. Atemu wrapped his arms around him against and kissed his tears away miming to him he was sorry. Atemu knew he couldn't do anything to undo his mistake but it proved that his dreams were actually memories coming back.

* * *

That concludes chapter 3. Please review and tell me what you think. There will be 1 more chapter I promise you that but fear not. I have another good story you all will be interested in lined up for you all. Will Yugi finally trust Atemu after what he did? Or will Atemu break his heart again find out in chapter 4. Please review 2 more reviews will get chapter 4.


End file.
